The present invention generally relates to the dispersion of items within a liquid to be dispensed. In one embodiment, a self-chlorinating water dispenser is provided.
It has long been known to disperse various items into potable water supplies, such as fluorine and chlorine. Water chlorination and filtration systems have been used in the past to eliminate potentially harmful bacteria from potable water. It would be desirable to provide an efficient and economical way to disperse items into liquids such as a potable water supply for consumer use.